Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anchor for a seatbelt device in which a piece is attached to a metal core.
Related Art
Configurations exist in which apiece is prevented from displacing or detaching with respect to a metal core by fitting a recess or a protrusion formed at the piece with a protrusion or a recess formed at the metal core (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-310702).
In such configurations, during attachment of the piece to the metal core, the piece has to be moved appropriately with respect to the metal core as far as a position where the recess or the protrusion formed at the piece fits with the protrusion or the recess formed at the metal core, namely as far as an attachment position of the piece to the metal core.